Eyes, Nose, Lips
by Reiki123
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu."/Jason beranjak meninggalkan Nico yang terpaku menatap undang di tangannya.


Nico berjalan, menyusuri hamparan rumput hijau seorang, yahh, seorang diri, ia yang berpikir begitu. Malam ini, tak begitu banyak bintang bertaburan di langit gelap diatas sana. Bisa kau hitung menggunakan jari.

Pemuda dengan rambut hitam pekat itu terduduk, memejamkan matanya, menghirup oksigen segar disini. Begitu segar. Nico memandang bentangan laut dihadapannya. Kau tahu pasti ia berada dimana. Laut mengingatkannya dengan pemuda bernama Percy, putra dewa laut, Poseidon. Ia tersenyum, memori tentang pemuda itu muncul sekilas tanpa diundang. Memori yang menyakitkan bukan ? 

**Eyes, Nose, Lips**

**JasonNico**

**© Rick Riordan**

**But, This FF pure is mine.**

**Im warning you~**

**OOC**

**Typo**

**Other's  
**

Baru saja Nico menghirup nafas segar. Ia sudah diganggu dengan seseorang yang datang tanpa diundang. Menganggu, pikir Nico. Nico menoleh, ia menyipitkan mata, tanda tak cukup senang.

Pemuda blonde menghampiri sang putra Hades, pemuda blonde yang mempunyai nama Jason Grace. Seorang putra dari Jupiter.

Ia—Jason tanpa persetujuan Nico, duduk dengan santai di samping Nico. Nico sebetulnya agak risih dengan kedatangan Jason yang tak diundang olehnya.

"Kau mau mengapa kesini ?" tanpa sedikit menoleh, Nico melemparkan pertanyaan kepada pemuda blonde disampingnya.

"Tak seperti biasanya, kau berani member pertanyaan duluan ya ? baru tau aku." _PLAKK, _Jason minyta digampar dengan palu. Mengapa juga ia harus melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh itu kepada Nico yang dingin.

Nico menghela nafas "Memang tak boleh ?" ia memberi tatapan 'pembunuh' miliknya, bukan dalam arti membunuh untuk _klepek-klepek _orang yang ia tatap.

Jason sweatdrop. "Tak apa sihh." Jawabnya kecil sembari melihati wajah Nico yang menatapnya menggunakan tatapan milik Nico yang 'Membunuh' itu. Namun menurut Jason, tatapan milik Nico itu manis dan.. Begitu manis.

"Aku kesini hanya ingin menemanimu, hanya menemanimu." Jawabnya singkat yang diikuti senyuman tipis Nico. Jason membelalakan mata tak percaya. Benarkah itu Nico di Angelo yang selalu dilihatnya kemarin yang seperti monster tak berperasaan ? Iya, dia Nico. Nico di Angelo yang menyukai si anak Poseidon, Percy.

"Ehh, itu benar kau ? kau barusan tersenyum ?" Jason masih membelalakan matanya sambil memegan kedua pipi Nico menghadap kearahnya. Nico mengangguk lalu melepaskan pegangan Jason di pipi Nico. Jason tersenyum "Syukurlah."

Apa Jason bermimpi ? Dirinya mendapat senyuman dari sang putra Hades ? Apa Jason bermimpi ? Tidak, Jason tidak bermimpi.

"Nico." Panggil Jason menipiskan senyumannya tadi.

"Ada apa ?" balas Nico mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Hingga berantak seperti kemoceng dicabuti bulunya.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Nico menoleh, menatap mata milik Jason. "Kau berbohong ?"

"Aku serius." Jason menghela nafas, memejamkan matnya, berdoa.

Nico masih terdiam, terpaku menatap Jason yang membuka matanya dan menatap balik Nico dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Mengamati mata, hidung, pipi, dan bibir pucat Nico.

"Tapi—"

Jason memagut bibir Nico dengan penuh kasih sayang, Nico membelalakan mata tak percaya. Jason melepas ciuman sekilasnya. "Aku mencintaimu." Jason berucap sembari mengecup Nico sekilas.

Nico terdiam, tersenyum memandangi pemuda blonde di sampingnya. "Terima kasih." Nico berucap. "Namun aku tak bisa, aku menyukai Percy."

Seperti prediksi Jason sebelumnya, ia mengangguk, mengerti.

"Aku sudah tahu." Jason tersenyum tipis. "Hanya saja, aku ingin menyampaikan perasaan in kepadamu."

"Aku mencintaimu." Jason beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan Nico yang hanya menatapi lautan luas.

Nico tersenyum. Kata-kata Jason terngiang di kuping munglinya. Begitu manis bukan ? Hanya saja ia mencintai Percy yang esok lusa menikah dengan Annabet Chase putrid Aphrodite. Yahh, undangannya tengah ia genggam. Percy sendiri yang memberikannya kepada Nico. Nico berpikir. Dentingan piano di altar pernikahan Percy akan terasa seperti.. _'Lagu yang terdengar seperti lagu kematian.'_

FIN.

Akhirnya~ FF ini berakhir hanya dengan 30 menit lamanya. Makasih buat sudi mau ngebaca sama ngereview FF ini.

Review please~


End file.
